


Under His Nose

by Unzy



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unzy/pseuds/Unzy
Summary: Skye and Corvus have a tradition. A very, very pleasurable tradition.
Relationships: Skye/Corvus (Paladins)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Under His Nose

Skye was bored.

Karne had a habit of rambling on during meetings, and this one was no exception. He had rehashed the importance of the northern territories enough times that even Vivian - ever the tactician - was practically rolling her eyes. Ash had been restless for the whole thing, of course, eager as she always was to get on the battlefield. And Torvald was only ever interested in his beloved runes, and not about to change for Karne.

That left Corvus. Although Karne no doubt thought his son was hanging onto his every word, in reality Corvus let his gaze drift every chance he could. Usually, that gaze drifted to Skye - meeting her eyes, and often going a little lower. She didn’t mind. Eventually, this meeting would be over, and they would be able to retreat to Corvus’ room afterwards, as per tradition. A very pleasurable tradition. Although from the way Karne prattled on, Skye would almost have thought that he was keeping them from taking each other’s clothes off deliberately.

Once more, he finished impressing on Corvus the importance of defending some mountain pass or other, and turned to Ash to discuss the garrisons, his cape whipping behind him like some half-rate dramatic villain’s. As soon as his back was turned, Skye caught Corvus’ eye, smiling the only way she knew how - flirtatiously. His returning smirk almost distracted her from the subtle blush creeping its way up his cheeks. Recently he’d taken to wearing greatcoats that fastened up to his chin, and while they hid the gorgeous column of his throat, they also hid the flushes that bloomed there, otherwise dangerously visible in public - flushes that would betray Corvus to his father if he ever paid enough attention to his son to notice them. So, a mixed bag.

Now that she knew he’d noticed her, Skye edged around the meeting table towards him, pretending to look more closely at the map that Karne gestured towards, drawing out the world in red and blue and yellow. Slowly, deliberately, she leant over Crosswind Hold, carefully tugging her top down just enough to give him an eyeful. Sure enough, she felt his hand brush against her thigh, caressing for the barest of moments before slipping away. She smirked. Right under Karne’s nose.

They continued their game until the briefing ended, teasing each other imperceptibly to anyone else - or so Skye thought, until she saw Vivian frowning at them from across the table. Skye threw her best innocent face right back at her, keeping steady eye contact until Vivian looked back away, focusing on Karne once more. Skye wasn’t worried - Vivian was cunning, but she stood to gain nothing from muddying Skye’s name. She wasn’t even interested in Corvus, that much was plain.

_Finally_ , Karne dismissed them, making a point of reminding them of the briefing at the same time next week, as he did every single time. Skye ignored him in favour of Corvus, who was again looking her up and down. Vivian deigned to throw them a stern glance before leaving behind Torvald and Ash.

Corvus was several inches taller than her, so she had to look up to see him. He was staring at her intently, the corner of his lip twitching into a smirk.

“Shall we?” he asked, making a show of bowing and extending his hand to her with an exaggerated flourish. She took it in her own for a moment - just a moment, enough to promise more - and followed him down the echoing stone hallways to his bedroom.

Her own chambers were nice, of course, but they couldn’t compare to Corvus’ room. The crimson carpet was thick and fluffy under her feet, and both the room and the bed were huge. Of course, whenever she came in here, she was mostly focused on the bed.

Now that they were actually in his room, Corvus was much more hesitant, rubbing the back of his neck and shifting from foot to foot as he looked down at her. She had never expected him to be, but he was always so shy until they actually got going. It was adorable. Particularly coming from the iron-willed son of the Grand Magister himself. However, it was an annoying delay, so before he could dither any longer, Skye stood on tiptoes and craned her neck to kiss him.

As soon as she teased her tongue against his lips, he seemed to wake up, suddenly gripping the back of Skye’s top with a startling possessiveness that made her smile into his mouth even as they kissed. She sighed, bringing one hand up to tangle in his hair, nibbling at his lip. A shiver ran through him in response, and he pushed her backwards until she hit the wall. His mouth was hot and heavy and insistent again her own, mingling their breaths until she didn’t know whose was whose. Already she was dizzy with arousal. Suddenly, she felt grateful for the wall at her back and the warm hands keeping her knees from giving out.

One arm was wound around her waist, dipping just _slightly_ below her top, skating over her hip like he was scared to touch for too long. She followed suit, tasting under his shirt with her fingers, revelling in the warmth and muscles there. Then, without warning, he hooked his arms underneath her thighs to scoop her onto the bed. She laughed breathlessly as he crawled over her, bending to nip and suck at her exposed throat. _That_ was more like it.

He kept his attentions on her neck - sucking hard at smooth skin, soothing the pain with a gentler kiss, flicking his tongue over the mark - while she raised trembling hands to undo the fastenings, already panting. When he dipped lower, slipping a thigh between her legs, the hardness there was plainly evident, pressing against her.

“Excited already?” she purred, slipping a hand over the back of his thigh, skating over his ass for the briefest of moments before retreating again. Teasing was natural for her - she didn’t know how not to do it. “You must be - oh, _fuck_.” Her words dissolved into a shuddering moan when he bit at the shell of her ear. She felt herself begin to throb where Corvus’ thigh was steadily moving against her entrance - which was, as she realised with no small amount of chagrin, still covered. That would have to change.

Once Corvus’ greatcoat was crumpled on the floor, he sat up to pull his shirt off. Skye only took a moment to admire him - all rippling muscles and hard lines - before pushing him up and onto the edge of the bed, where she sank to her knees between his legs.

“Are you sure?” It was the first thing Corvus had said since they’d entered the room. “If you don’t want to-”

“Honey, when will you learn?” she asked, voice sharp with sarcasm even as she made quick work of Corvus’ pants. “I just _love_ to see you squirm.”

Corvus’ dick wasn’t the thickest, but it was _long_ , as she’d realised with awe the first time they’d fucked. She wasted no time taking it into her mouth, lapping at the head like it was cream rather than a cock. At the first touch of her tongue he tensed up, clenching her hair into one fist with a low groan, hard enough to hurt. She moaned around him as she took him deeper, sucked hard on the head, toyed with his balls with her hand - everything she knew drove him to the brink. If she so wished, she could tip him over the edge in moments - but that wouldn’t do at all. The night was still young, so she gave him (and herself) a chance to breathe, slackening her mouth around him before diving forwards and swallowing him down to the hilt.

The noise Corvus made was _delightful_ \- something between a string of curses and a strangled gasp, a sound which he made again, and again, and again as she bobbed her head up and down. He looked down with something like awe as she worked him over with her mouth, squeezing her thumb to stop herself from gagging when the head of his cock hit the back of her throat. She held there for one, two three moments, held, held, held for a little longer - then backed off, laving her tongue through his slit one last time before sitting up. She was breathless and panting, lips swollen, smouldering under Corvus’ heavy gaze.

She’d barely gotten started.

“Come up here,” Corvus ordered, in the same tone he used when commanding his soldiers. She obeyed without question, making sure to give him an eyeful before settling in his lap, rubbing herself against the head of his cock to take the edge off her need. He tucked her hair back behind her ear. “Get this off. All of it.”

“Well, yes _sir_ ,” Skye said. She stood up and eagerly stripped herself. He always enjoyed a show, so she made a point of peeling off her clothes, thrusting out her chest, swivelling around perfectly to show off her ass while he absently stroked up and down his length. “Where to?”

He grinned, showing white teeth. “On top. Ride me.” He was always so short with words, but the hungry look in his eyes said everything that he didn’t, and made Skye practically dizzy with want. She crawled over him, wiggling her ass and placing one palm on his chest in a silent order for him to lay down, which he obligingly followed. Then she prised his hands away, positioned herself above him, flashed a grin, and sank down onto his cock.

A groan ripped from her throat - being filled was a sweet, sweet sensation, and _fuck_ , she could feel him throb inside her as she went, sinking down inch by blissful inch until their hips were flush. She held there for a moment, taking him in, then began to move, working her thighs up and down, hands splayed across his stomach. Every time she moved up, up until the tip of his dick was barely inside her, she felt empty and wanting. Every time she descended, he filled her until she squirmed above him, a mess, letting him inside her deep, so deep. Sometimes she moved down slowly, achingly slowly, until they both moaned and he gripped her hips hard enough to bruise or kneaded at her ass, trying to force her down; and sometimes she slammed down with enough force to make her cry out with the sudden fullness, clenching around Corvus’ cock. She could have done this for hours, ridden him until she came, and again, and let him spill within her. But that was so _unimaginative_.

Finally, she lifted off and knelt besides Corvus, panting. He simply stared up at the ceiling for a moment, eyes wide, dick erect and dripping with her juices - then he turned his face to her. “Over the desk.”

Well. That was new. She slipped off the bed and walked, hips shamelessly swaying, to his desk, which was large enough to take up half of one wall. There was enough space for her to bend over and lay her torso over it, like being bent over a knee, arms stretched out in front of her.

After a few moments, she heard the creak of the bedsprings as Corvus stood up, and his footfalls thudding on the floor as he walked towards her. She held still, face pressed into the wood. She was completely exposed; lying there, prone, pussy bare. Even though she couldn’t see him, she could feel Corvus’ gaze - no doubt trailing over her ass, over her slit, down to her thighs, back up. She burned under him.

He pressed one hand to her back, pressing her down into the desk. The other he hooked around her hip, digging his fingers into the crease of her groin. Even that simple touch made her shiver - the promises, the expectation. She felt him rub the head of his length against her slit, tasting her; then, without warning, he plunged in, sheathing himself to the hilt.

She couldn’t help but cry out, arching her back as best as she could against the hand holding her down. He held there for a moment, her gasping pants the only sound, and then began to pound into her, somehow going deeper and deeper and _oh, so deep_ each time. The only thing she could do was hold on, clutching the edge of the desk so hard that it almost cut into the pads of her fingers, in some desperate attempt to hold onto reality as he sank into her. He sounded desperate too - strung-out curses as he fucked her, harder, harder, slamming his cock into her pussy until the only things in the world was the desk and the raw pleasure boiling within her, threatening to spill over.

She shifted, leaning on one forearm while letting her other hand rub at her clit. If Corvus minded, he didn’t say it. If anything he pounded into her harder, fucking her as thoroughly as he ran soldiers through their drills, until her breathing stuttered and she came. Her orgasm pulsed through her like bursts of electricity, clenching around her core, sending lightning dancing through her. He only groaned, still fucking her like he had something to prove, milking her dry, slamming into her through her orgasm and long past it, until finally - _finally_ \- he came, hissing a curse through his teeth as he spilled himself within her.

They stayed there for a few moments before he pulled out. Skye was still reeling, lying there fucked-out on his desk. She let Corvus lift her up and sit her down on the edge.

After a few shaking breaths, she had a question to ask. “Why here?” she asked huskily. “There’s nothing wrong with a good old-fashioned bed.”

Corvus grinned wickedly. “So that when my father comes here,” he said, voice gravelly, “we can sit at my desk, discussing business, and war, and soldiers, while all the while I think about bending you over and fucking you, right under my father’s nose.”

Something squeezed in Skye’s chest at that - and in her core as well, although she ignored it. That was enough with Corvus for one day. “Happy to be of service, honey. Mind if I-” she gestured vaguely to her chest- “get dressed?”

“Gone so soon?”

She bit back a sigh - they had this conversation almost every time, and her answer never changed. “I have things to do, sweetie. That _aren’t_ you,” she amended when she saw his raised eyebrow. “Not that I wouldn’t like a repeat performance, but there’s _my duty to the Magistrate_ to think about,” she said, in an awful mockery of Karne’s voice. That placated him a little.

She dressed herself again, checked her hair in the mirror, wiped off the evidence of their deeds, while Corvus pulled on his pants. Once she was ready to go, she gave him one last kiss - short, but just a little more than sweet. A promise. “Later, Fearless Leader,” she said, and then sauntered off, knowing he was watching her as she left.

The corridor was empty, thankfully - not that she hadn’t had to fend off subtle inquiries before, but spinning new excuses for being in Corvus’ room got tiring. However, the next one wasn’t - Karne was strutting in the direction of the grand library, no doubt to give Torvald yet another project to work on for exactly the same pay. He brightened up a little when he saw Skye, and hurried close to her. “Ah, Skye! I trust you’re working on that lead we got from the Thousand Hands Guild.”

“It’s my top priority, Magister,” she simpered. She was very aware of how close he was standing to her - his shoulder was a scant inch from hers. “I’m heading to my quarters to work on it right this moment.”

“Good, good.” His voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper, and he leaned in towards her, almost imperceptibly. She did her best not to wince as his breath washed over her shoulder. “And speaking of... it would be my pleasure if you were to stop by my own quarters later. And no doubt your pleasure as well.” There was a stern undertone to his voice that made it clear that this was no mere request, even though he sounded perfectly cheerful.

She huffed an exaggerated sigh. “But Magister, there’s so much to _do_. I’m not quite sure either of us have time.”

“Please, call me Karne when we’re alone. Magister is such a...” He motioned in front of him with one hand, as if trying to pluck the word from the air. “Formality. And I believe our relationship has been beyond the need for for formalities for quite some time now.”

Skye pretended to roll her eyes fondly. “Very well, _Karne_. I’m sure I’ll take _great_ pleasure in dropping by later.”

And with that, she sauntered off once more. Sticking around for too long would make Karne think she was already his, and she couldn’t have that. If he’d thought she was as easy as her reputation claimed, he would never have shown such interest in her in the first place. And she certainly wouldn’t be as high up as she now was. Or have met his equally delectable son.

Once she was back in her room, she flopped down on her bed, twirling one lock of hair around her finger. She truly did have some work to do before she could justify visiting Karne. But for a moment, she wanted to savour memories of barely ten minutes ago - and those that were surely to come with Karne. The irony of fucking him as well as his son never failed to make her giggle.

Right under Corvus’ nose.


End file.
